This invention relates to specula. It is disclosed in the context of a gynecological speculum, but is believed to be useful in other applications as well.
Several types of gynecological specula are known. The earlier types are designed and manufactured to be sterilizable. Many of the more recent types are resin or filled resin types, designed and manufactured to be disposable. Many of these later types are molded transparent or semitransparent plastic to assist in examination. Some employ optical waveguiding materials either integrally or as attachments, again to assist in examination. An illustrative, but by no means exhaustive listing of the various known types of specula includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 672,239; 1,150,749; 3,702,606; 3,890,961, 3,985,125, 4,206,750; 4,766,887; 4,884,559; 4,971,036; 5,052,372; 5,072,720; 5,179,937; 5,179,938; 5,458,595; and, 5,499,964. No representation is intended by this listing that the listed references constitute the only, or the closest, relevant art, or that no better references exist. Nor should any such representation be inferred.
A speculum includes a first member, a second member, a third member, and a plurality of fourth members. Each of the fourth members is movably coupled to the first member and to the second member to movably couple the first member to the second member. The third member is movably coupled to the first member and to the second member to actuate the first member and the second member relative to each other between a first orientation in which the speculum is configured to be inserted into an incision, meatus or the like, and a second orientation in which the speculum is configured to aid in examination, treatment or the like, of the incision, meatus or the like.
Illustratively according to the invention, the fourth members are provided in pairs.
Further illustratively according to the invention, each of the fourth members is pivotally coupled to the first member and to the second member.
Additionally illustratively according to the invention, the third member is pivotally coupled to the first member and to the second member.